Slywing
by Varaug
Summary: Shywing, the young colt son of Fluttershy, in many ways is just like her; shy, caring and gentle, or so everypony thinks. But an unknown secret concerning his origins, known only to Fluttershy, is hidden from him and when he learns the truth it will shatter EVERYTHING he knows about himself.
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy looked on with pure terror in her eyes. The stallion above her had his hoof on her chest and a malicious smile on his face.

"Sorry, Mom," said the stallion sarcastically. Fluttershy couldn't believe what was going on. This wasn't some stranger, this was her son, and he was about to kill her.

"P-p-please," she pleaded through the tears in her eyes, she couldn't stop crying. The situation that she was in was horrible.

"I-I-I'm sorry Shywing, I d-didn't m-m-mean to-to hurt y-you." She could hardly speak, the tears that were flooding through her eyes wouldn't allow it. Shywing had a crimson red mane, and a golden coat with no shine to it. He had grey eyes that seemed almost lifeless, they held no depth to them. His eyes seemed to hold nothing, no regret, no remorse, no emotion. Nor did he have a cutie mark, which was never heard of, ponies always received their cutie mark before they left school, and he was a fully grown stallion.

"Do you really think that I would do this because of something as simple minded as that?" he said calmly. "No, I'm doing this because it is the will of my mother."

"But I-I thought t-t-that I-I was your M-m-mom," Fluttershy managed to say through her crying. She was met with a hoof hitting her hard on the side of her face.

"Shut up, you little liar," he snapped a deep and sinister sounding voice. "You know... You always knew that I was never your son." He began to push his hoof down and add pressure to her chest.

"B-b-but S-s-s-shywing, P-please," Fluttershy whispered, she could no longer beg, or plead, or struggle, the physical and emotional pain was too much for her. Shywing slapped her again with his hoof, then, he shifted all of his weight to his hoof that was on Fluttershy's chest. This caused Fluttershy's eyes to widen, and her breathing to become even more quick and shallow.

"One more thing. My name is not Shywing anymore, I am Prince Slyfang." Fluttershy Cringed at her son's new name, it wasn't him doing this. He had changed, it was not her son, there was no way that he would do this. She kept telling herself that it was not Shywing, the colt that she had raised almost from birth, the one who she had taught to walk, go to school, and care about others. This wasn't Shywing, no matter how much he looked like her son, Fluttershy refused to believe that her son could ever do anything like this to anypony, much less her.

Fluttershy realised that her time was running out, she had time to say one more thing before the last of her air was gone. Her vision started to fade, and flickered, before it was over, she managed one word.

"Please," she cried, her voice barely audible. As Fluttershy's vision faded into nothingness, the last thing she saw was her son's smiling face. There was something in his eyes though, not anger, hatred, or fear, but regret at what he had just done.

"Mom!" cried the young voice of a colt. "Mom" it repeated. Fluttershy knew that voice. Shywing continued to say "Mom!", becoming a little louder each time. Fluttershy's dream had scared her a little, so she continued to curl away from her son's voice.

"Mom, are you okay?" Fluttershy realised that she was being foolish, It was her son talking, not that Slyfang that was in her dream. Fluttershy opened her eyes to see a pair of worried looking grey eyes looking back at her. She smiled and hugged her son, happy to see that it was all some terrible nightmare.

"Are you okay mom? You looked like you were having a really terrible dream," said the worried colt.

"Oh, yes," said Fluttershy in a voice that barely registered above a whisper.

"But it is much better now that you are here," said Fluttershy while nuzzling the shy colt. Shywing was about as shy as his mom was, and had no cutie mark with a bright red mane and golden-yellow coat with grey eyes that held concern for those around him, especially his mother.

"I know that its a little early in the morning, Mom, but Rainbow Dash wanted to give me and Scootaloo flying lessons today, is that okay, Mom?" asked the shy colt.

"Of course," said Fluttershy, hugging her son one last time before he left for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

"H-hey R-rainbow," said Shywing in a voice even quieter than his mother's.

"Hey kid, what's up?" said Rainbow enthusiastically.

"I'm j-just here f-for my l-lesson R-rainbow," stuttered Shywing. He was still nervous around Rainbow, and he had known her his entire life.

"C'mon kid, when are you gonna quit stuttering and not be nervous around me?" Rainbow knew this kid, he just needed to take a minute to stop stuttering, he still talked to Rainbow more than most other ponies.

"S-sorry Rainbow," he said, a little less scared this time. He really hated talking, and so it took a little while to talk correctly when he did.

Their conversation was interrupted by the filly Scootaloo shouting "Sorry I'm late Rainbowdash!"

"It's cool kid," Rainbow replied in her normal laid back attitude. "Lets get started!"

"Come on, you can do it Shywing!" cheered Scootaloo.

Shywing was about three feet off of the ground, trying hard to keep himself in the air.

"Alright!" cheered Rainbowdash. Shywing dropped down, exhausted due to his extreme efforts to stay airborne. He was in the air for a full minute this time, he had only been at it a day, and was already flying for a minute at a time.

"Your turn, Scootaloo," ordered Rainbowdash. Scootaloo beamed with excitement.

"That was a great job, Shywing," Scootaloo said happily while patting Shywing on the back.

Shywing smiled and blushed. He opened his mouth to say "thank you" but no words came out. He covered his mouth as his cheeks began to burn a brighter shade of red. He really liked Scootaloo. He thought that she was the most beautiful filly that he had ever seen. He couldn't talk to her though, he choked up and literally couldn't speak to her. As Scootaloo walked past him, he found himself staring at her. Rainbowdash saw this, and shot him a sideways glare. At this point, Shywing's face was redder than his mane, Shywing simply covered his face and cowered on the ground. Rainbow had seen this entire thing, and was trying desperately not to laugh. That colt was so in love, but Rainbow knew she would hurt the sensitive colt's feelings if she laughed, after all, he was the only pony more timid than Fluttershy. Rainbow turned her attention to Scootaloo.

"Alright, Scoots, you ready?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Born ready," replied Scootaloo.

"Go," shouted Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo flapped her wings for all that they were worth, as hard as she could. Her wings began to make a buzzing sound due to how much they were moving, and how fast she was flapping them.

"Go, Scootaloo!" said Shywing, well in his mind at least.

"I'm... Flying..." Scootaloo struggled to say, she was sweating at this point, she had never flapped her wings this hard before.

"Slow down, Scoots," scolded Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo was flying, yes, but if she didn't stop flapping her wings like a hummingbird, it could result in some serious injuries.

Scootaloo was oblivious to her surroundings, all she wanted to do was impress her idol.

Her wings started to burn, this flying was exhausting.

I can't do it anymore, she thought. No! she screamed at herself, I can do anything.

Scootaloo was flapping too hard Rainbow realised.

"Scootaloo, stop!" she shouted. Rainbow's words were lost in the wind before they got to Scootaloo's ears. "Scootaloo!" A panicked cry.

"PLEASE STO-" Rainbow was cut off by a loud snapping sound, followed by a newfound silence in the absence of Scootaloo's flapping.

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow cried as she swooped upward to stop Scootaloo's fall. Rainbow grabbed Scootaloo and brought her softly to the ground, gently setting her unconscious body down.


	3. Chapter 3

Scootaloo was unconscious, her wing was laying over her back with blood pouring out of the wound profusely.

"She dislocated her wing!" Rainbow cried. "She needs to stop the bleeding, I'll go get your mom, I'm sure she can help. You stay here with Scootaloo, and if she wakes up, tell her not to move a muscle until I come back."

"O-okay Rainbow," said a frightened Shywing. With that, Rainbow took off across the sky, faster than Shywing had ever seen her go before.

Shywing walked in circles around Scootaloo. He couldn't believe how beautiful that he found her. He wasn't quite sure why either, Scootaloo had been one of his only friends for about ten years now. Her and the rest of the cutie mark crusaders, they were the only ones who truly understood him.

"Maybe I like her because of how nice she is to me, or maybe it is just that she's beautiful, or perseverance, or headstrong, or is it just that she possesses a personality almost completely opposite of mine, or-" Shywing stopped his babbling and looked down to see Scootaloo staring at him with a smile, and a tear in her eye.

Shywing covered his now crimson colored face. Had he really been so locked up in his thought that he just said all of those things out loud.

He looked away from her and squeaked, "Sorry, Scootaloo."

He felt a hoof on his shoulder, he turned around to see Scootaloo with a happy smile on her face. Before Shywing could back away, he found himself in a warm hug with Scootaloo. Shywing's confusion peaked at this point.

"B-but...huh-" Scootaloo put a hoof over his mouth before he could say anymore

"I like you, too, Shywing," she said giddily. Shywing shyly put his arm around Scootaloo, who pulled away from him telling him to watch where he put his hooves. Shywing gave her a quizzical look, then he looked at his own hoof, and saw that there was blood on it. Putting two and two together, he pulled away saying "sorry" then he remembered that she wasn't supposed to let her move.

"Um, Scootaloo, Rainbow said not to move until she got back with Mom so that you could get your wing patched up."

"Okay, fine," she said as she reached up to give him another hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at the scene below them. Fluttershy couldn't stop smiling now. Her son had found somepony that he liked, and just when Fluttershy had thought that there was no hope. Fluttershy's muse was broken by an impatient Rainbow Dash.

"You know, we still need to help Scootaloo, her wing isn't getting any better!" snapped Rainbow.

"Oh, sorry Rainbow, I'm just..so ...happy," she replied while staring at her son and his new filly friend.

The two older pegasi descended onto the scene. As soon as Shywing saw them, his face burned, and he buried his face in his hooves as he shied away from them. Fluttershy wasted no time as she began to bandage Scootaloo's wounds she asked Rainbow what happened.

"Well..." replied Rainbow. "Scootaloo just tried a little too hard for her first time trying to fly is all. After that, I went to get you because I was worried about her wing, and well you see what happened after that!" she said while pointing her hoof at Shywing.

At this Shywing turned himself away, trying to avoid contact with Rainbow's eyes.

"It's okay," Fluttershy said, "as long as you like her."

Scootaloo looked at them, having their own three-way conversation about her like she wasn't even there.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" she shouted, raising her wings to emphasise her point.

She immediately regretted doing so as her wing made a popping noise, Fluttershy made a worried look and rushed over to finish doctoring Scootaloo's wing.

"Shywing, it's okay if you like her, we just want to hear it from you," Rainbow encouraged while putting her wing around him, trying to comfort the colt.

"Well...I g-guess that... I d-do," Shywing slowly stuttered while his face continued to burn an even brighter shade of red.

"All better Scootaloo, just stay off of that wing for a while if you want it to heal," Fluttershy said as she hugged Scootaloo.

"Time for lunch," Rainbow Dash interrupted.

She laid a blanket onto the ground, and the four pegasi silently ate lunch. Shywing decided to sit beside Scootaloo on one side of the blanket as Fluttershy and Rainbow sat on the opposite side. As they started to eat, Fluttershy winked at her son and tilted her head toward Scootaloo with a big smile on her face, Rainbow Dash saw this and facehooved.

She reached over to her shy friend, and whispered to her, "Give it a rest Fluttershy."

Fluttershy nodded, and the ponies continued to eat their dandelion sandwiches in silence with Fluttershy smiling the entire time and staring at her son.

After about an hour, the ponies decided that they had had enough flying practice for one day. The ponies decided to say their goodbyes and head home.

Shywing hugged Scootaloo goodbye and whispered to her, "Goodbye, beautiful."

Fluttershy overheard her son and smiled a smile that would rival Pinkie Pie's, then she began to wonder where he learned to talk like that to girls, he was always so shy, especially around girls. She discarded the thought and continued telling her goodbyes to Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo.

"Well, goodbye you two, see you soon." With that, the two pegasi began walking home.

"Okay, mister, I want to hear everything that happened between you and Scootaloo," she said in a playful tone.

"Well, I was just... you know... keeping an eye on her, and then I started to think about how beautiful that she was, and... well, I got so wrapped up in what I was doing, and started talking out loud and then she woke up and- well, instead of being mad, she was... happy, and she said that she liked me too." Shywing stopped as they got home.

"Well, its been a long day Mom, I think I'll go upstairs and sleep."

"But you didn't even eat yet." Shywing wasn't hungry, he just wanted to put the day behind himself.

"Not hungry mom, I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Well, I hope you have a lovely little dream," she replied as Shywing walked up the stairs slowly. This caused Shywing to smile, which quickly turned into a frown as he remembered that he had school tomorrow.

**Sorry that the last 2 chapters were so short, I will try to make up for it in the future. Feel free to review, I need your help to get any better at this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Shywing awoke slowly to his mother's singing, her voice was always enough to wake him no matter how exhausted he was.

"Time to go to school," Fluttershy said calmingly, barely above a whisper. Shywing rolled out of his bed, prepared and left for school, telling his mom goodbye before he left.

As Shywing left, Fluttershy started feeding her animals for the day. As she worked, she found herself slipping in and out of daydreams.

Fluttershy was at her cottage, giving dinner for her animals, they were particularly quiet tonight, this worried Fluttershy, the animals did most of their noise making when they ate. She heard a loud thundercrack in the background, followed by the sound of torrential rain. Fluttershy's worry disappeared, the animals were always quiet if it was storming. Fluttershy heard hoofsteps approaching her door slowly, she assumed that it was one of her friends coming to visit her.

She patiently waited for them to knock... There was no knock. This confused Fluttershy, she slowly approached the door, then heard a rapid beat of wings. This only confused Fluttershy further, it couldn't have been any of her friends, none of them could fly except for Rainbow Dash, and she wouldn't have just walked to the door and flown away, she would have at least knocked first as a prank.

Fluttershy shrugged and decided to see what had just happened, she opened the door, and saw a small basket with a newborn colt with a light red mane and a bright golden coat. Fluttershy looked around for the pony who had just left this newborn on her doorstep, and found no such pony, she looked at the basket again, and noticed a note.

To: The pony whom received this basket, I am unable to care for this child. I ask that you will in my place. I will be forever in your debt if you help me, if not, then other measures will be taken. Do not think me a coward or weakling. The society which he would be raised in despises his kind, the fact that I birthed him is a crime. I sincerely ask for your help pony.

-Anonymous-

"Thats odd" Fluttershy thought aloud. She smiled as she reached down and picked up the sleeping colt and took him inside.

Fluttershy snapped back to reality as she realised that she was pouring Angel's food into the Mr. Bear's food bowl. She chuckled and poured the food into Angel's bowl, then flew over to get Mr. Bear's food.

As she continued feeding her animals, she began to think to herself about the dream that she had the night before, it meant something, her son would never do anything like that, so why did she dream it?

Fluttershy suddenly remembered something that Slyfang had told her in her dream. That he was doing this because it was the will of his mother. She realised that was the reason that she was suddenly remembering her son's past, because of his real mom.

The dream meant something, and Fluttershy had to find out what it had to do with Shywing's real mom.


	6. Chapter 6

Shywing was walking slowly to school, he really hated it there, more than a normal pony did. Every day was the same to him, he dealt with substantial bullying from everypony there, it was worse than just being a blank flank for him. Ponies knew that he wasn't normal, and they enjoyed picking on the one who had almost no friends to defend him and wouldn't even think of hurting anypony. He really hated school.

Shywing simply continued to walk in silence hanging his head down, this was his last year at school and his only friends were three fillies with a talent for hurting themselves.

As if on cue, the silence was broken by a southern accented filly's voice asking "What's got ya down Shy?"

"N-nothin' Applebloom, just walking". "Walkin' is borin', how d' ya expect to get a cutie mark in walkin'?"

"Well ya looked lonely, so ah thought ah would come cheer ya up" Applebloom said optimistically. "I-I just don't want to go to s-school today is all" Shywing replied contrasting the filly's positive attitude. "Well ah can't imagine not wantin' ta go ta school, ah mean there's so many opportunities to meet with friends, get ta know new people, and best of all, you can get yer cutie mark". Applebloom said with an ever growing sense of optimism "How can you possibly think that I could get my cutie mark in doing something I hate as much as school" Shywing retorted negatively. "Look, don't let Daimond Tiara and the other bullies ruin school fer ya-""Oh look, we're here, we should get to class"Shywing cut her off. Applebloom frowned at him, then shrugged it off and started in the other direction toward her class shouting behind her "See ya at lunch Shy"

The first part of Shywing's day was completely uneventful. He sat through his classes until lunch, hardly listening to his teacher. He had already heard almost everything that Cherilee had to teach, and so he didn't bother listening to her.

He was left to his own thoughts, he had nothing to keep him occupied any longer, he started feeling depressed as he remembered some of the things that Diamond Tiara had said to him like Useless, blank flank, freak, weirdo, and her telling him that he didn't belong here, not in this school, not in Ponyville, not in Equestria, not even alive, that his entire life was a mistake. Tears started to form in his eyes, she was right, he didn't deserve to live.

"Shywing, are you alright" a high pitched voice said, interrupting his thoughts of self pity. "Sweetie Belle?" he said as he turned to his left where he heard the sound, and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw the beaming smile on the filly's face.

"What are you crying for?"she asked him with a bright and optimistic smile. "N-n-nothing Sweetie Belle, j-just thinking is all" he muttered "Well, they must be some sad thoughts then" she replied. Shywing started to try to think of someway to dodge the question, he didn't want to trouble his friends with problems.

The bell sounded off. "Saved by the bell" Shywing muttered "Oh yay, lunch time, see you outside, same place as always" Sweetie Belle cheered before darting off.

Shywing grabbed his saddlebag, and started to walk out to the front of the school, before he made it out of the classroom, Cheerilee stopped him with her hoof. "I wanted to talk to you Shywing, about your crying in class, is something bothering you?" she asked. "I-i-its okay Cheerilee, I was just in deep thought is all" he lied. "Well, if you ever need somepony to talk to, I'm here for you, now you should probably go eat lunch, don't want to keep all of your friends waiting" She said cheerfully.

Shywing continued slowly walking out the door, only to be interrupted by tripping on a hoof and ending up with his face on the ground. He clumsily stood to his feet to see whose hoof he had tripped on. "Hey, watch where you're going blank flank" said Diamond Tiara. "S-s-s-sorry D-d-diamond" he replied as he tried to back away from her. As he backed away, something pushed him forward, he landed on his face again. He turned around to see Silver Spoon.

"S-s-sorry I b-bumped into you S-s-silver" he stuttered. "You're pathetic, you know that. You're a useless weirdo with no purpose in life, I mean, just look at your flank, if you had any reason to be around, it wouldn't be blank like that now would it, you should just leave Ponyville and go back wherever it is that you came from, we all know you don't belong here" Diamond Tiara spat at him". "W-w-w-what do y-y-y-you m-m-mean" Shywing managed to barely say. "Stop playing dumb, Fluttershy never had a husband, you're adopted" Silver Spoon told him from behind him.

"N-n-no, y-y-you're l-lying to m-me, m-mom would n-n-never k-keep a s-secret f-from me l-like t-that" He stuttered through the tears that started to cloud his vision. "Why don't you ask her sometime, or maybe go cry about in to your blank flank friends" Diamond said calmly, and walked away with Silver Spoon.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate School" Shywing muttered under his breath again and again, was Diamond right, was he not really Fluttershy's son, what did she mean Fluttershy had never been married? What did that have to do with anything?

He continued to walk along the path to the tables where the students ate lunch. "Over here!" shouted. He looked up and saw his secret filly friend (Nopony knew yet except them, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy). He smiled and thought that maybe today wasn't so bad, as long as he got to spend time with her.

He sat down at the table with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, or as they were known around the school, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders" they shouted. "W-why d-did you just s-shout your c-club n-n-name l-like t-t-that?" He stuttered, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Well the author did just cue us, duh". Scootaloo said like it was common knowledge. "What?" replied Shywing. "Oh, never mind, so why wer ya cryin' Shy?" Applebloom asked. Shywing started eating and avoid the question, he didn't want his friends to have to worry, he pulled out his daisy sandwich and took a large bite of it. "Shy, if there's anything botherin' ya, ya can always talk to us about it." Shywing gave up on avoiding the question and swallowed his food, then spoke "N-nothing is wrong Ap-Applebloom". Sweetie Belle interrupted them by jumping up and shouting "Oh, I just remembered something, the talent show is on thursday, we have to get ready, we're going to get our cutie marks for sure this time!"

"Thats right, we have to get to work right away after school!" Scootaloo said happily. "W-w-well, I sh-should t-t-talk to m-mom f-first though" Shywing told them, he didn't want to be in the talent show, he couldn't do anything, he had never done anything worthy of recognition, and this would be no different. Scootaloo put her arm around him "Hey, its okay, just tell her you were with me" She said, winking at her secret colt friend. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle exchanged confused looks, then just shrugged.

"We should get to class, meet at the clubhouse right after school" Sweetie Belle told them. The rest of Shywing's school day went without anything interesting happening.

After school, he started walking home, only to be stopped by Scootaloo. "You ready to go Shy?" She asked. "W-well I-I K-k-k-kinda w-wanted to a-ask M-m-mo-" "Great! Lets go!" Scootaloo interrupted.

The two started to walk side by side toward the CMC clubhouse. "S-s-so h-how h-h-have you been S-scootaloo?" Shywing looked at him and smiled shyly "Pretty good, I hate not being able to use my wing though, and it hurts, But other than that I've been fine... Shoot, we're almost late, we gotta hurry".

The two started sprinting to the clubhouse, arriving quickly. "What took ya so long" Applebloom asked them as they climbed into the clubhouse. At this Shywing's face turned bright red. "Hey, It's fine Applebloom, as long as they're here. Anyway, lets get to work, we gotta hurry, we only have three days to get ready to earn our cutie marks once and for all" Sweetie belle cheered jumping up and down, trying to contain her excitement.

The four friends spent the rest of the day telling each other what they thought the others were best at and practicing what they were told they were best at. All of the friends agreed that Sweetie Belle should sing, Scootaloo should do some tricks on her scooter, and Applebloom should do something with sewing, as she had proven to be good at it last talent show, But they had trouble thinking of something for Shywing. The three fillies thought about it all day, but nothing came to mind, then they looked out the window of their treehouse and realised that they should get home, so they said their goodbyes to each other and all of them promised they would think of something for Shywing.

Shywing opened the front door to his mom's cottage only to be tackled to the ground by his mom. "Huh, mom, what are you doing" He said as he struggled to break free of his mom's... hug?

Fluttershy kissed her son's forehead "Don't you ever worry me like that again mister" She said barely above a whisper as she squeezed her son into an even tighter hug. "Mom, I c-can't b-breathe" Shywing struggled to say beneath his mom's crushing hug. "Oh! Sorry Shy" She said as she immediately flew above him, allowing him to stand as Shywing gasped for breath. "Now where did you go after school" Fluttershy demanded. This scared Shywing, he had never seen his mom so assertive before. "I-I-I just w-went to t-the c-c-cutie mark c-crusader's c-clubhouse b-b-because there is a-a-a talent s-sh-show coming up" He stuttered, terrified for his life. "Its okay Shy, just don't scare me like that ever again." She said as she flew downward and hugged him. "I won't mom" he said returning the hug.

"Shouldn't you eat something Shy" Fluttershy asked her son as she caught him walking up the stairs. Shywing looked down at his stomach, then at the kitchen, he didn't feel hungry. He hadn't eaten anything but a couple of sandwich in the past three days, but he had no desire to eat.

"I'm not hungry" He replied to her. "Well, okay, but I expect you to eat at breakfast in the morning"

"Okay, night mom" He said as he rushed up the stairs and quickly drifted to sleep.

**So, some of you may have noticed that the chapters are starting to get longer, I'm getting to the end of the introduction, and the more serious stuff will start soon. I hope you all like the story, if I'm doing something wrong, please tell me, I'm always looking to get better. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop struggling," yelled a deep, malicious voice.

Shywing looked down, what he saw was unbearable. Rainbow Dash had a golden hoof pressed to her neck, and was thrashing wildly to break free from it.

"Stop it, p-please," Rainbow pleaded.

"Shut up!" the voice shouted, applying more force to the hoof that was on her neck. Shywing realised where the voice came from this time, it came from him. He was seeing things through another's eyes, one whom apparently had a coat the same color as his.

"Shywing, p-please," Rainbow cried

No. It couldn't be, this wasn't somepony else's eyes that he was seeing the world through. It was his, he was doing this to Rainbow Dash, one of his best and only friends, who had always been there for him, and now he was trying to kill her.

Shywing wasn't in control, not this time, Rainbow's pleas for him to stop had only fueled his desire to make her suffer. He pushed his hoof down into her throat, causing her to thrash around in an attempt to breathe.

He then lifted his hoof slightly, Rainbow gasped for air, then started... crying? Rainbow Dash didn't cry, ever. What was going on?

Shywing drove his hoof down into her throat once again. Tears welled up in Rainbow's eyes, and she started to slow her thrashing, she was giving up, on everything, she didn't care anymore.

This caused Shywing to smile, he was happy that she was suffering, that she was feeling pain. It made him feel... happy.

Rainbow started to glow in a crimson aura, and float toward Shywing, then his vision started to fade, before his vision faded away completely he saw a large pile of ponies lying unconscious in a corner, among them were Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Cheerilee, Fluttershy, and... Princess Luna, but she was fully conscious, and looking directly at Shywing with a mournful expression.

Before everything faded, the last thing he heard was Luna speaking in the royal canterlot voice saying, "What will be will be."

Shywing opened his eyes, he was breathing quickly and was completely covered in sweat.

"Just a dream," he told himself, it was just a nightmare, nothing more than that. He sat up and started trying to slow his breathing.

Just as his breathing slowed to normal, his door started to open slowly, he froze in place, staring at the door, confused on what was going on. He quickly calmed himself when he realised that it was just Fluttershy.

"Are you okay Shywing?" Fluttershy asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah mom, just had a nightmare," he told her as she hugged him.

"What kind of nightmare?"

"W-well, I... k-kind of h-hurt somepony. I-I..." he stopped himself, remembering exactly what he saw in his dream. What he did to Rainbow Dash. He didn't want his mother to worry so much about him.

"Never mind," he told her

"Shywing, is there something bothering you?"

"No mom, nothing is wrong, what time is it? I think its about time for school."

Fluttershy giggled at her son's sudden eagerness to get to school, she hugged him.

"Okay, just be back after you practice for the talent show"

"Thanks mom!" he told her as he ran out the door.

Moments later, all of Shywing's false enthusiasm had left him, he was slowly walking toward school in his typical depressed state. He really didn't want to go today, it would be even worse than normal. Today was going to be spent talking about the talent show, and more stuff on cutie marks.

He was interrupted once again by Applebloom, she tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey, Shy, how are ya'?"

Something was different. When Shywing turned around to look at her, he saw much more than just a little filly. He could see something floating around her. He could see her... feelings? He couldn't describe it, but he could see everything. She was saddened only slightly from an event at home that had happened slightly before, but she was determined to keep a positive attitude about it. She was happy to see her friend here with her, but could tell something was wrong with him, she was worried about him, she wanted to be there for him and to listen to his problems, but was upset that he kept pushing her away from him.

Everything was clear as day to him now, he could see other ponies feelings.

"Um, are ya okay Shy?" she interrupted his thought.

"Um, y-yeah Applebloom."

This was incredible, he could see things now, that he couldn't before, he was worried, he had to tell somepony.

After getting to school, he decided that it would be best to talk to Twilight after school, after all, she was definitely a unique pony, first to actually become an alicorn and all.

Shywing's day went just like any other, excluding the fact that he could now tell exactly what everypony was feeling. Rather than ignoring the teacher and letting his thoughts wander, he paid close attention to everything, everypony's feelings. He noticed that they were all little more than bundles of different emotion.

"Shywing, are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked him from behind in her usual squeaky tone. He could see it now, everypony here had just as many problems as he did, but they didn't let it get to them like he did.

He saw Sweetie Belle's problems, she was upset because of something that her sister had told her earlier today, she was trying to let it go, but it was still bothering her. She was determined to put on a positive face and take on the day. She was worried about Shywing, she had seen him feeling pretty bad before, but nothing like this, he was completely lost in his own thought, completely ignoring her, and she knew that something bad would happen if she didn't do something. When Shywing saw all of the problems that she was having, he decided that she could use a hug.

"I-I'm fine Sweetie Belle" He told her as he reached over to hug her. When he did this, he felt a new surge of emotion from inside Sweetie Belle, happiness, surprise, joy, and... attraction? She liked him, as more than just a friend. "How would Scootaloo react" he thought to himself.

That's interesting.

Sweetie Belle's face started to grow warm, and her cheeks turned red, she couldn't believe it, after all of these years Shywing finally hugged her! The bell rang to go to lunch, interrupting her thoughts, and Shywing's hug. "Ponyfeathers" Sweetie Belle mumbled.

After that, they all went to eat lunch, Shywing stayed close to Sweetie Belle so that he didn't have to deal with Diamond Tiara again.

He sat down with the rest of the CMC, and they ate together. While at lunch, he looked around much more than he ate, looking at ponies feelings, finding out what made them happy, or sad, or tolerable.

By the end of lunch, he had eaten a single bite of his lunch, he still just had no desire to eat.

"Are ya okay Shy? Ya ain't hardly ate all week, and ya keep starin' off inta space."

"I-its okay Applebloom, I-I'm fine" Shywing lied

The kids looked up and saw that everypony was leaving already.

"Why is everypony leaving already, we still have our afternoon class." Scootaloo asked

"Thats right, we get out early to work on our talent show acts today" Sweetie Belle interrupted, hardly able to control her excitement as she bounced around.

A few minutes later, the CMC and Shywing were at their clubhouse, the CMC spent the next few minutes practicing their talent show acts, then stopped suddenly when they realised that Shywing wasn't practicing with them.

"What's wrong Shy, why ain't ya practicin' with us?" Applebloom asked.

"W-well, I still don't have an act, r-remember?"

Scootaloo tapped him on his shoulder.

"Well, I was going to do this, it's kind of a sad poem, i wrote it one day when I felt really sad, but thing turned around for me, maybe you could write one too!" She told him.

Shywing could see the sadness that Scootaloo had just from remembering writing it, and how bad things were for her, he could see regret, she had done things she wasn't proud of, like stealing. He could see loneliness, whenever she had written this poem, she had nopony, nopony to look up to, to count on, or anything.

He grabbed the poem, and read it. Everything that he had just seen from her emotions, he could see in this poem, it was excellent, she managed to portray exactly what she was feeling in words. If he could do something like that, maybe he wouldn't feel so alone all of the time.

Shywing spent the rest of the day with the CMC, trying to write down all of what he was feeling, and to put it into a poem. At the end of the day, he walked home by himself, thinking more on what to write, he was already starting to feel better about all of his problems, maybe this was the key to controlling his sadness. For the first time in weeks, he actually didn't dread going to school and facing Diamond Tiara the next day.

**So, ya, things get interesting now. I also gave the longer chapters a try, sorry it took so long. R and R please.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Shywing...Shywing" Called a faint voice

"Mom?" Shywing said quizzically, it sounded like started reaching toward the mists that he heard the voice come from.

"Yes Shywing, come to your mother" She called him further into the mist, where his vision quickly started to cloud.

"Mom, where are you?" He called in a panicky voice.

"Right here!" the voice shouted, suddenly changing from a comforting tone to a malicious one. A hoof met harshly with his throat.

"Get out of my life you stupid sniveling idiot, you pathetic excuse for a son! I hate you, and now I can finally get rid of you!" She shouted as she pushed her hoof down and positioned herself above him so that she could look into his eyes.

"M-mom- w-what are y-" He struggled to say as he tried to lift her hoof from his neck, to no avail.

"WEAKLING! Fight me, you are pathetic, can't you see that I'm going to kill you, fight back! Fight back!" She taunted.

"SHUTUP!" He shouted as he kicked her hard in the gut. She immediately recoiled and fell back onto the ground. She started coughing blood.

"I-i-i'm sorry Shywing, it wasn't my fault, I-I-I-I-"

"Shutup you worm, you call me pathetic, so now I will show you just how significant I am, DIE!" He shouted as he raised his hoof.

Shywing woke up, once again covered in his own sweat. Breathing heavily. "W-what's going on?" He said in a panicky voice. This time, he didn't just hurt anypony, but his own mother. He was going to kill her... but, he didn't feel bad about it, he liked it, he enjoyed seeing her in her worst moments, pleading for her life. He felt... powerful.

He calmed down, he really needed to do something about this, he decided that he would bother with it after the talent show tonight.

He unfurled his wings,stretched himself out, and walked downstairs.

"Morning Shy, eat up, you need all of your energy today for the talent show" She told him in an even more comforting than normal tone. She placed a tray of breakfast food on the table.

Not only was he not hungry, he felt completely full, like he had just finished a Hearths Warming Eve feast.

"I'm not hungry" he told her

"Come on Shy, If you don't eat something, you won't be able to perform."

"No thanks mom"

"Eat something pleeeeeeeease" She begged him.

"Really mom, i'm fine"

Fluttershy raised herself, and started staring at him.

"Mom, please don't do-"

Fluttershy instantly raised herself even higher, staring at him even harder. She really didn't want to use the stare on her son, but she had left him no choice, he needed to eat, and she would make sure that happened.

Shywing couldn't take it anymore, he started eating, Fluttershy stopped staring at him as he ate. After a few, bites however, he groaned and stopped eating, he really was full, he just couldn't eat anymore.

At that moment, Shywing started to get curious and he wanted to see the effect that _his_ powers would have on_ her_. He looked at her, and he focused, trying to use his abilities to see into her heart, and read her emotions, but she was different than the others, all that he could see was... kindness, the shape of a pink butterfly, shielding all of her emotions and thoughts from him. He cast the thought aside, and started to walk toward school.

His attention was focused on his nightmare from last night, he couldn't believe himself. He would never hurt his mom, would he? But the way it made him feel... so powerful, so important, so- something broke his thought...a wing, a lavender colored wing.

"Are you okay Shy?" Twilight asked him.

"I-I'm fine, just d-deep in thought" He lied

"About what?" the princess asked him.

"N-" he started to lie, but then he decided that if he was going to tell anypony about his problems, he might as well tell a princess.

"I've been h-having p-problems, I-i've been th-thinking about h-hurting other ponies" He told her.

She hugged him, "its okay Shywing, we're all here for you, we will listen to your problems and try to help you, just talk to us. Do you have any idea why you keep dreaming about hurting others?" She asked him.

"W-well I-I like it" he answered her honestly.

"WHAT?!" Twilight shouted.

Shywing quickly realised that he had said the wrong thing to one of the most powerful ponies in Equestria.

"S-sorry Twilight, I'm j-just kidding, I-I would hate t-to hurt an-another po-p-pony" He said, trying to cover himself.

"Well don't joke like that, I'll talk to Luna tonight and figure out why you keep having these dreams. I have to go though, bye" She told him as she flew off.

The rest of his day went pretty boringly, he helped the students set up for the talent show that night, and he practiced on his poem, when he did so, though he didn't feel so negative about everything, and he actually felt good about himself, like he was important, like maybe everything would be all right.

As they finished setting up, ponies started arriving, and before long, the show started.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean Luna?" Twilight asked.

"Exactly what I said Twilight, Shywing, the son of Fluttershy is evil, and there is nothing that can be done about it.", she replied nonchalantly, going about her duties as if it were a normal day.

"H-he can't be evil, he'd never hurt anything, he-he-"

"TWILIGHT! It will come to pass, for he ist not what he seems, the dreams I hast seen ensure that. Thou cannot do anything to help him!" Luna shouted at her in the royal Canterlot voice.

"Y-you can't just accept that, I'm going to save him!" Twilight told her, tears forming in her eyes. She flew through the window, tears streaming behind her as she flew off faster than she knew she could. "I have to stop this, everything will be fine, it will all be okay, he just needs more care, or attention, or... something. I have to help him".

It was time, Shywing calmed himself down one last time before walking out onto the stage. This was his chance, his chance to be accepted, to earn his cutie mark, to make his mom proud. He looked up slowly, ponies everywhere, all about to judge him, all ready to see a show they would remember. No he had to do this, he couldn't lose heart, he had to do this now. He cleared his throat as he started to speak. "H-hey everypony, I-I-I'm going t-to be doing a poem to-tonight that I wr-wrote myself.

"Why do so many see, but so few care?

Everything around me, its easy to see

I'm alone, I need help, even with the friends I have

I c-can't take this anymore, please, please stop this hate

I need somepony to care, just to be there.

I'm alone, and I need help.

Even with my friends, I'm still alone, Why?

Why must I feel alone, even when I have friends who care

I don't know why, but I'm alone

Please friend I need your help."

The poem had no rhyme to it, nothing, but the ponies watching understood him, they knew the feeling of being alone, even with so many friends, they had all been there at some point after all.

The ponies clapped and cheered, Shywing had done it, he got through the entire talent show, and others liked it. He bowed and walked backstage to meet up with the CMC, who had already finished their performances.

"We did it, we all finally got our cutie marks! Thank you so much, Author" they cheered. Shywing looked up at them quizzically.

"Who is this Author person you keep talking about?" He asked.

"He's the one writing this fanfic, his name is Varaug!" They replied cheerfully.

Shywing decided to ignore what they were saying, what's a fanfic, and what's a Varaug?

"Did ya get yer cutie mark too Shy?" Applebloom asked

Shywing looked up at them, they each had a mark adorning their flank now, Sweetie Belle had the symbol of a music note and a microphone, Scootaloo had a mark of a flaming wheel, and Applebloom had a patch with an apple on it, and Shywing had... nothing, no cutie mark, nothing, this was his last year in school, and he was officially the only one with no cutie mark in his entire class. He looked down at his flank, and tears started to form in his eyes. Why, why did everything have to go so horribly for him, even when everything was going right and he still had friends.

"What's up, Blank flanks!" called a familiar voice from behind them.

"Diamond Tiara, we are tired of all of your bullying, check it out!" Scootaloo told her, gesturing toward the new mark on her flank. Diamond Tiara gave them a blank stare.

"Y-you all have cutie marks now?"she said nervously

She looked around at all of them, seeing that all of them had their cutie marks, all of them except for... Shywing. She smiled to herself.

"Well I guess you are all cool now, except you Shywing, your still nothing, even these losers got their cutie marks before you. I told you that you didn't belong. Your a freak, and deserve to be treated like one, and I'm going to do just that, you waste of life,your own mother didn't even want you, that's why you live with Fluttershy, you really think she's your mom don't you? You don't belong here, get out, leave!"

"Diamond, what's gotten into you, your always mean, but never like this?"Sweetie Belle asked.

Diamond Tiara laughed at them, and walked away.

"Shy, its okay, just don't let her get to ya" Applebloom said as she turned to Shywing, except, he was gone, he had ran off.

The CMC quickly pursued the sound of Shywing's crying.

Diamond Tiara's words had finally gotten to him, she was right, he didn't belong here, what kind of pony didn't get their mark by his age? He didn't care anymore, why stick around in Ponyville if nopony understood him. He unfurled his wings and started to take flight.

"We'll never catch him now" Applebloom said, sounding defeated.

"I got him" Scootaloo replied as she followed him into the air.

She flew after him, she flapped her wings as quickly as she could, trying to follow him, she was faster than he was, and if she tried, she could catch him. She started to flap harder, and soon, she almost had him, until... SNAP! Her wing wasn't healed from last time, and she plummeted to the ground, she wasn't seriously injured this time, but there was no way she could keep following him.

"Shywing, come back please!" they called together.

He ignored them, and continued to fly off.

Moments later, Twilight trotted up behind the CMC.

"Girls, where is Shywing? Its an emergency, I need to talk to him. Ponyville, and all of Equestria might be in great danger!"

"W-we don't know, he just flew off. Diamond Tiara was picking on him and he just ran off." Scootaloo told her.

"Well, we need to find him, do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

The CMC collaboratively shook their heads and shrugged.

"Hmm, what happened before that, maybe we can figure out where he went that way..."

The CMC spent the next few minutes trying to remember the talent show, and what Diamond had said that had made Shy so upset. At the mention of Diamond Tiara, Twilight suddenly realized where he went.

"She was talking about him not belonging, so who else to go to but the only one who would know the truth... Fluttershy!"

The CMC cheered along with Twilight, and they galloped as quickly as they could toward Fluttershy's cottage on the edge of town


	11. Chapter 11

Fluttershy was at her cottage, she had went home after seeing Shywing's performance for two reasons, too many ponies were at the talent show, and she wanted to be there to welcome her son when he got home.

At that moment, Shywing rushed through the door, tears now flowing freely from his eyes, bawling as loud as he could. Fluttershy immediately flew over to her son, and instinctively hugged him.

"Shywing... are you okay?" She asked him

"M-m-m-mom, w-wh-what a-am I?" he barely managed to say through his crying.

_"Thats a weird question"_ Fluttershy thought to herself.

"What do you mean, you're a pony, just like me" She told him with a convincing smile on her face.

"N-no mom, I'm n-n-not, I'm d-di-dif-different than e-ev-everypony else, m-mom, I-I c-c-can see oth-other's feelings, I-I have d-dreams about hurting other po-ponies" His tears were finally starting to slow down, and he was finally starting to calm himself, It felt good to just... talk about it to somepony, to stop holding it in himself.

Fluttershy finally realized why she was having her dreams about Shywing, It was time to tell him.

"Shy, I have something to tell you, I'm not your real mom" She told him Shyly (more so than normal).

Shywing looked up at her, his tears finally cleared up, his expression shifting to one of confusion, then to one of horror.

"Wh-what do you mean mom?" He asked

"I mean, I raised you, but I didn't give birth to you"

"W-what?" Shywing asked her. He started to cry again, why did this happen to him. Suddenly, he realized something. This wasn't his fault! She lied to him, his entire life, she had been lying. Why was he feeling sorry for himself? He was tired of it, he was done feeling sorry for himself! He was no longer sorry, but angry... angry at his "mom" for lying to him all of this time!

"SHUTUP YOU PATHETIC LIAR!" He shouted at her. He couldn't control it anymore, he was tired of his endless sadness. He needed to do something about it, and this was it.

"Shywing, what are you doing?" Fluttershy asked softly as she withdrew into her mane.

Shywing threw his body at her, and pushed his hoof into her throat.

_"It's happening, my dream, its all coming true!"_ Fluttershy thought, tears forming in her eyes as she remembered her dream. No, this wasn't her son, it couldn't be, he'd never anypony.

"You pathetic excuse for a mother, why... what is so hard about telling me the truth, you are PATHETIC!" He shouted at her. Fluttershy could hardly see anything at this point, not through the copious amount of tears in her eyes.

He looked down at his mother, in a puddle of her own tears, begging for his mercy. Any normal pony would feel horrible about doing something like that, but it made him feel... powerful, it made him feel good.

Fluttershy suddenly stopped crying, and gazed directly at Shywing. A look of terror on her face. Not like the one she just had, but one of awe, terror, sadness.

"What!" he attempted to say, but all he heard was a hissing sound. He took his hoof off of Fluttershy, and looked at it. It was different, his hoof was... black? He looked at the rest of himself, he was completely different. His entire coat was gone, replaced by a tough black layer. He had some some kind gaps in his hooves. What was going on?

At that moment, the door to Fluttershy's cottage flew open, revealing four ponies, Twilight, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom.

"Leave her alone" Applebloom shouted.

_"A changeling... in Ponyville!?_" Twilight thought to herself.

Shywing turned toward them. _"They-they hate me, and why shouldn't they. Look what I did to their friend. I'm a monster, and I don't deserve to have them as friends. What have I done?"_ He raised his wings, and took off vertically through the roof.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" Twilight asked

Fluttershy continued to cry, not able to stop long enough to say a full sentence.

"Sh-sh-shy-shyw-s-shy" She continued to cry as she reached at the gaping hole now in her roof, pointing at it with her hoof.

"Fluttershy, calm down. It will be okay, but you have to tell me what happened" Twilight told her, hugging her, trying to make her feel like it was going to be all right.

"Th-that w-w-was Sh-s-sh-shy-shywing!" she barely managed to say before going back to crying.

_"That can't be possible, he's a pony, he always has been. Why did he look like a changeling"_ Twilight thought to herself.

"You three, quick, go get Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. I'll stay here with Fluttershy." She ordered the CMC.

The CMC darted out of the door together, and Twilight turned her attention back to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, I need to know exactly what happened, start from when Shywing got here."

Fluttershy slowly started to calm down, she stood up and wiped her eyes dry.

"I-I-I'm okay Twilight, he came home from the talent show crying, and I asked him what was wrong, he told me about Diamond Tiara picking on him and telling him he didn't belong. I did the motherly thing and told him it'd be all right. Then he asked a really weird question. He asked where he was from. I told him the truth. That I wasn't his mom."

Twilight nodded, she knew that Shywing wasn't really Fluttershy's son, but Fluttershy had raised him as if he were her own since before he could even crawl.

"He asked me who he was, he asked me where he was from, where he belonged, and I couldn't give him an answer, its all my fault. He started to cry, and then he attacked me, an-and he transformed into th-that thing, then you got here."

"Its okay Fluttershy, its not your fault" Twilight told her.

Fluttershy looked up at her and smiled.

"I guess you're right Twilight, but what do we do now? Shywing is missing, and I have no idea where he went."

"Fluttershy darling, are you alright?" Rarity interrupted, nearly tackling Fluttershy to the ground as she hugged her."

"I-I'm fine rarity, but where did you come from?" She told her as she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes.

"Sweetie Belle told me you were hurt, so I came over here as fast as I could." Rarity told her.

"Did you happen to see Rainbow Dash, or any of the others on your way over here?" Twilight asked her.

"Sorry dear, but I-"

"Omigosh, Fluttershy, are you okay" Rainbow Dash interrupted through the hole in the roof. Fluttershy nodded in response.

"Rainbow Dash, did you see any of the others" Twilight asked.

"What was that about cupcakes?" Rainbow asked

"What? I didn't even mention cupca-"

"Ooooh' cupcakes, where?" Pinkie Pie interrupted, poking her head up from behind one of Fluttershy's shelves.

"Where did you- oh, never mind" Twilight started to ask, but she had given up trying to understand her pink friend a long time ago.

"Here, sorry we took so long." Applebloom said as she entered the door with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applejack.

"So whats the plan Twilight?" Asked Applejack a few minutes later.

"Rainbow Dash, do you think that you can fly after Shywing and try to find him?"

"On it." Rainbow Dash saluted, then flew off before Twilight could finish.

"Rainbow Dash wait" Twilight called, but Rainbow was already out of earshot.

"Whats the problem dear?" Rarity asked.

"Well, its Shywing, he-he's he's a-"

"He's a changeling" Fluttershy interrupted.

"Wait wait wait, whaddya mean he's a changeling, for one, we've known him since he couldn't crawl. For two, The changelings were stopped in canterlot at your brother's weddin'." Applejack pointed out.

"I don't know, but there is some kind of problem here, and I think we, Ponyville, and all of Equestria would be in trouble if the changelings returned. We have to do something. Its up to us to save Equestria once again girls." Twilight told them.

The others (excluding Fluttershy) cheered. All Fluttershy could do however, was hope her son was okay.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wh-what am I? Where did I come From?" Shywing spoke aloud.

He had flown over the Everfree forest, and to a sandy deserted area, wondering what he had done to deserve this. He started crying again.

"I'm sorry mom, but you deserve a better son than me. One like you, a pony. Goodbye!" He cried loudly. He laid down in the sand, and waited.

"Daimond was right, I'm not a pony, I don't belong here. Not in Ponyville, not in Equestria, no alive" Another tear fell from his eye, and was consumed by the sand.

"Will you shut up! I came here to starve in peace, not be killed by your incessant whining." An unknown voice scolded from behind him.

"Look, you shutup, I just found out that everything I know is a lie, my friends, my family, my own mother who doesn't even want me anymo-"

He abruptly stopped when he saw what he was yelling at. It was... him? No not himself, one like him. She was like a normal pony, except she had a black shell instead of fur. Insect-like wings and a hollow form. She also had a jagged horn atop her head and a blue-green mane.

"What are you doing here you lowly drone! I thought I told you I wanted to be alone" The creature's horn and eyes started to glow green, and she raised herself, looking as intimidating as possible.

Shywing started to slowly back away, he had seen what magic could do more than a few times.

"You insignificant drone, what makes you think that you can follow me out here, you will be punished for your insolence!" She shouted as she hovered into the air above him.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, I-I-I didn't m-m-mean anything b-by it." Shywing stuttered, now genuinely scared, his anger receding, returning to normal. He just wanted to be home, with his mom.

"Shutup you stupid lowly drone, do not lie to your queen, you-" She stopped abruptly, collapsing to the ground, the aura around her horn fading, and her eyes returning to normal.

Shywing stood still for what felt like forever, not sure if he should run, help her, or beg for his life.

She slowly got back to her feet, struggling to breathe. "Wh-what do y-you want, drone?" She huffed.

"I-I don't know, I-I just s-started flying away and- well. Wait a second, why do you keep calling me drone?"

She looked at him with a questioning expression for a few minutes, then smiling slowly.

"You're not from around here. Are you?" She asked him.

"N-no I-I'm not, I j-just w-w-wanna go home." He told her, his tears starting to return.

"And where exactly is home?" She asked bitterly, chuckling a little to herself.

"P-Ponyville, I live in a-a cottage n-n-near th-the edge o-of town."

She froze, like she had just seen a ghost. _"Ponyville, no, no, no, this can't be happening, it can't, no changeling has ever lived anywhere outside the hive, and only a few have ever left it. No, no, he, it can't be him, can it?"_

"A-are you okay m-miss?"

"Why do you disrespect me with a title like Miss, any drone such as yourself should address me as I am, I am royalty, I am Queen Chrysalis" She barked at him, her eyes and horn glowing once more.

"C-c-chrysalis, I-i've heard about y-you, y-your th-the one wh-who t-tried to ruin m-my friend T-Twilight's b-brother's wedding." Shywing was scared now, not just being his usual shy self, he was honestly terrified for his life, here she was, somepony more powerful than Celestia herself.

Chrysalis collapsed to the ground once again, she was unable to muster the energy to cast even a simple spell. She stood once again slowly, Shywing still not trying to run.

"Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, the understudy of the Princess. You call her your friend." Chrysalis began, starting to laugh.

"Y-y-yes, sh-she is my f-friend"

"Then where is your pathetic friend now? The one who ruined my plan, my plan to feed my children, my plan to give my race hope, my plan to rule Equestria." She could no longer contain herself, here was a changeling who thought that having "friends" would get him somewhere, and even more humorous, one who thought they could count on anypony but himself for help. She collapsed to the ground, this time out of laughter, not exhaustion.

"S-s-stop laughing, y-you s-stop it, st-stop, stop, stop laughing. STOP IT!" He shouted.

Chrysalis immediately stopped, and looked directly at Shywing, giving him her undivided attention. Was this the same changeling that was in front of her moments before.

"You witch, stop laughing at her!" he shouted, still continually raising his voice as he raised his hoof to her throat, pushing her to the ground.

"Stop drone stop, get... off me." She squirmed, trying to free her throat, and enable herself to breathe, but all it did was consume the scarce reserves of energy she had remaining. In her exhaustion, she quickly found herself unable to fight him off.

"You are the pathetic one, not Twilight, and now I'll show you how pathetic you are!" he shouted as he drove his hoof down further into her throat. Chrysalis' eyes started to flicker. And things started to darken around her. _"What kind of drone is this? I've never seen anypony this strong."_ She thought, unable to speak, as her vision continued to fade. _"I can't believe this. Queen of the Changelings, murdered by one rogue drone. I guess... this is the end"_ Her vision continued darkening, and she soon could see nothing, and blacked out.


End file.
